


Sweet Lilies

by nimnox, virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon AU, F/M, Oni Genji Shimada, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimnox/pseuds/nimnox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: While warlord Hanzo is out conquering what remains of the human rebels, he finds a wounded female and decides to gift her to his brother.





	Sweet Lilies

            The rain poured heavily on the ruins, the rebels hiding under the destroyed buildings and walls. Most of them were preparing to leave, but one would remain. Taylor, the sole survivor of this town, was too weak to move with the rebels. The demons had wounded her months ago when they were on their war campaign. She never fully recovered, and was being left behind. She was alright with this, Taylor had accepted this months ago. Though, being left to die alone… It was still hard. Which was why she was avoiding the others now. She curled up under the ruins of her home and sighed. She barely moved when she heard the rebels screaming and running away. A demon was coming. _I suppose it’s time…_ Taylor closed her eyes and sighed softly as the others ran away.

            “Why do you not run like the others?” A soft voice spoke to her. She opened her eyes and hummed when she saw the man before her, wearing loose clothes and pointing his bow and arrow at her.

            “I’ve been wounded since the war campaign. I can’t keep up. They already decided to leave me behind months ago.” She smiled and closed her eyes again. “I accept my fate…”

            “…You are a strong one. You deserve a better fate than this.” The man pulled her out of the rubble, earning a soft groan of protest.

            “Who do you think you are?”

            “Hanzo Shimada. Warlord of the demons. Who do you think _you_ are?” Oh. That changed things.

            “The Hanzo Shimada… Well damn.” She stopped protesting. “And what will you do to me? Eat me? Sell me? Give me to your soldiers?”

            “No. I have a better plan.” He carried her off towards a carriage waiting for him.

            “Lovely… I’m going to sleep…” She really didn’t care. She had already accepted death, not much could change her mindset now. Especially with her wounds. What more could he do to her? She wasn’t able to think on it much, as she was soon dozing off inside the warlord’s carriage.

 

            Hours later, Taylor was awakened by a female voice.

            “Hanzo, where did you find her? What’s did you do to her?”

            “I did nothing, my little bird. She was wounded and left behind, much like you had been…” The warlord was standing over Taylor, a human woman beside him. The woman was checking her wounds.

            “Oh! She’s awake. Are you alright?”

            “I… think so..? Where are we?”

            “Hanamura. Kingdom of the Demons.” She smiled warmly at Taylor. “My name is Cassandra. You are?”

            “Taylor. You’re human…”

            “Yeah, Hanzo found me as a sacrifice during his war campaign and brought me here.” She looked up at Hanzo. “Let’s take her inside to rest and bathe.”

            “As you wish, little bird.” He nodded and called for the attendants to assist.

            “Wait, wait, why am I here??”

            “You will be given to my brother. He has grown quite obnoxious since the war ended and he has nothing left to do.” Taylor’s face flushed as she realized she was being given to a man to occupy him.

            “Oh. Okay…” She sighed softly. It seemed better than dying at least. The attendants took her inside and to the bath. She was bathed in a floral water before dressed in a green negligee. She wrapped her arms around herself.

            “I don’t like this… Do I have to wear this..?”

            “Yes. Lord Hanzo requests it.”

            “Right…” She sighed softly and kept her arms around herself. The attendants led her further into the palace.

            “This is Lord Genji’s room. He will be pleased to see you.”

            “If you say so…” She shuddered as the door opened. The man on the other side froze and stared at her.

            “What is this..?” He leaned close to get a better look at Taylor. He was wearing all black, other than the oni mask.

            “Lord Hanzo has brought you a bride, milord.” The attendants bowed and shuffled away, leaving the pair alone.

            “I, oh.” Genji smiled and gently took Taylor’s hands. “Come inside. I’m sure you don’t like being in the hall like this.” He couldn’t help but run his hand along her outfit, making her shiver.

            “So what, I’m your concubine now?”

            “No, my bride.” He hummed and pulled her into his room. She gasped and stared up at him, her face flushed. “But not yet. First, I want to get closer to you.” He gently led her to the bed and sat down with her. “Tell me about yourself?” Taylor was about to speak when Hanzo entered the room.

            “Brother. I must send you on a mission.”

            “What? Now? But…”

            “I know, but you are the only one for the job.”

            “Alright…” He sighed softly and looked to his bride. “I shall return to you as fast as I can.” He lifted his mask, just enough to press a kiss to her forehead. Taylor blushed and fidgeted on the bed.

            “Okay…” She couldn’t help but stare as he talked with the warlord in their language. A moment later he was gone. Hanzo looked to her.

            “Cassandra will teach you how to please your lord.” He left the room. Taylor fidgeted on the bed, looking down to her wounded leg as she processed what the hell just happened.

 

♥          ♥          ♥          ♥          ♥          ♥          ♥          ♥          ♥          ♥          ♥          ♥          ♥          ♥          ♥          ♥          ♥          ♥  

            It had been four months since Taylor had come to Hanamura. Genji still hadn’t returned to the palace. In the meantime, Cassandra had taught Taylor the best ways to please a demon lord: dance, song, and pleasure. She fell behind on the dance and pleasure, but she had a talent for song.

            But where was her demon lord? She had been told a great amount about the ninja demon, and she was interested in him. But she hadn’t heard a peep from him since he left. Had he died..? What would happen to her if he was no longer around? These thoughts had affected her mood, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Cassandra and Hanzo.

            “I think he’ll be back soon. There’s movement nearby, from what I hear.” Cassandra smiled as they walked towards the throne room. “Hanzo isn’t worried, so I wouldn’t be either.”

            “It’s just… What if he doesn’t come back..?” They entered the room and were greeted by a sudden cry.

            “My bride!” Taylor gasped as she was suddenly hugged by a familiar ninja. Genji had finally returned and had been speaking with his brother. As soon as he saw his bride however, he wanted nothing but her.

            “M-My lord..?” Taylor bit her lip and shakily hugged him back. “I… I was so worried…” She hid against him and trembled, sighing softly in relief. Hanzo cleared his throat.

            “We shall have a ball tonight to celebrate your new bride, and our new territory.” Hanzo wrapped an arm around Cassandra’s shoulders and gently led her away.

            The attendants eventually separated Genji and Taylor to prepare them for the ball. Genji wore a black suit, but kept his mask. Taylor was given a pale green gown, the front cut low so her lord could see her cleavage easily. She was also given a mask. It was apparently a masquerade ball. The attendants led her to the ballroom, which was already full of demons. She could see Hanzo sitting with Cassandra on his lap in a throne at the other end of the room. A few demons came to her and snickered.

            “Look at the pretty girl, all dressed up and no date.”

            “Come with us, sweet thing. We’ll give you a good night~”

            Taylor trembled and took a step back, bumping into someone.

            “Actually, her date is right here.” Genji gently wrapped an arm around her from behind. Taylor looked behind her and realized he had been the one she bumped into. The other demons quickly apologized, claiming they didn’t know she was taken, and rushed off.

            “I apologize for the delay, my sweet lily.” He gently took her hand and kissed it. “Shall we dance?” Taylor’s face was bright red under her mask.

            “I-I, um…” She glanced down to her leg, still wounded after their time apart. “I’m so sorry…”

            “It’s alright. I have an idea.” He lifted her, just enough to take her feet from the ground, and started to dance with her. Taylor clung to him, surprised by his strength.

            “M-Milord..!” She blushed a darker red as she felt his grip tighten and he carried her around the dance floor. Taylor stared up at him, biting her lip. She so desperately wanted to see his face, to see what her lord looked like. Eventually one of the demons called to Genji.

            “Lady Cassandra is going to dance. Can yours dance, Lord Genji? Or is she just good for the bedroom?” The other demons around him chuckled. Genji tightened his grip on Taylor and huffed.

            “She has an injury that makes it difficult to dance.” He held her protectively. Taylor looked up at him.

            “I… I can sing…” Genji looked to her, a bit surprised.

            “Well… perhaps you can sing for Cassandra as she dances.” Taylor nodded and hesitantly pulled away from him to go to Cassandra’s side.

            The music started, and Cassandra began to move. Taylor looked only at Genji as she began to sing for him. She ignored the other demons, focusing solely on him. He was the only one keeping her calm enough for this song. She sang her heart out for him, closing her eyes as she thought of her lord. When the song finished, the demons applauded the ladies. Cassandra went back to her place on Hanzo’s lap while Taylor rushed back into Genji’s arms.

            “She can sing!” The demons cheered and continued to applaud. The ball continued on, leaving Taylor exhausted. She eventually leaned against her lord and hid against him.

            “Are you tired, sweet lily?”

            “Mhm…”

            “Let us bathe first, then we shall enjoy each other’s company in the bed.” He kissed her ear, making her blush brighter. Genji led her towards the halls as the guests started to leave. The attendants rushed over to them.

            “Take her to bathe, then to my room.” He kissed her head before leaving her side. The attendants did as they were asked, bathing her in the same floral water as her first visit. When she was finished, they wrapped her in a sheer robe and took her to Genji’s room. The door opened and she was ushered in by the attendants.

            “Woah!” She stumbled, hissing as her injury acted up and she stumbled. She was quickly caught in Genji’s arms. She looked up at him, gasping as she saw he was nude, and his face was exposed. He was so handsome…

            “Are you alright?” Genji helped her up and took her to the bed.

            “Y-Yes, milord… I, um…” She couldn’t help but reach out and caress his cheek. Genji only smiled and placed a hand over hers.

            “Ah yes, this is the first time you’ve seen me without a mask.”

            “It is… You’re… very handsome, milord…”

            “Just Genji.” He smiled and gently rubbed her arm, pulling the robe off of her subtly. “That is all you’ll have to cry out tonight.”

            Taylor blushed and allowed him to do as he pleased. Genji slid the robe down, exposing her upper body. She blushed brightly and glanced away as Genji leaned close to nuzzle her neck.

            “My sweet lily… My sweet bride… I will finally claim you as my own…” He started to press soft kisses up her neck, trailing up to her lips. She could only gasp softly and lean against him as their lips met and he kissed her lovingly. His hands trailed up to her sides, sending shivers across her flesh. He gently moved them down onto the bed so Taylor was laying down. He gently broke the kiss and smiled down at her. “So beautiful…” He went towards her neck again, earning softly whimpers from his bride. His hands worked to fully remove the robe and expose her body to him. She immediately curled up, not wanting her lord to see what she thought was a disgusting form.

            “Hey…” He frowned and very gently pulled her out of the curl. “You’re beautiful. Please don’t hide from me, my beloved…” He proceeded to kiss all over her body, proving his point that he adored every inch of her. Taylor gasped and shivered beneath him, biting her lip to keep quiet. “Let me hear you…” Genji reached down, gently rubbing between her legs. Taylor gasped once again and moaned out his name.

            “G-Genji…” She shifted, her legs pressing together. Genji chuckled softly and continued to rub her gently, his fingers eventually grazing over her clit. Taylor let out a soft cry and reached out to him.

            “My beloved…” He took her hand with his free one and gently rubbed her most sensitive bud. Oh how he loved the look of pleasure on her face as she squirmed beneath him. But she was already getting close. When she looked near her limit, he pulled his fingers away. “Not yet… Not until I say so…” He hummed and kissed her firmly, hushing her whines. His hands moved to her breasts and he slowly massaged the soft flesh. Taylor let out more muffled whimpers and whines as she clung to her ninja lord. She turned her head away, gasping softly for air.

            “G-Genji, please…”

            “Please what, love?”

            “P-Please, make love to me…” She trembled and spread her legs for him. Genji smiled and slid down, gently kissing her thighs.

            “In due time, my love.” He smirked at her expression before leaning close to give her a slow, teasing lick.

            “G-Genji!!” She arched her back and whined loudly to him. His only response was to dig in to her core with his tongue. He slurped quietly at her most intimate place, tasting her body. She whined louder and started to wrap her legs around his head, but he gently placed his hands on her thighs to stop her. He pulled back and licked his lips.

            “Are you ready for me?”

            “Y-Yes… Please, Genji… Please, my love…” She blushed and stared up at him submissively. Genji’s heart pounded at her words and he immediately clung to her. He started to grind his length against her slick entrance, groaning softly in her ear.

            “My lily… my beloved…” He pressed into her, freezing when he heard her cry out. He had to remember she was a virgin, she would be in pain for a moment. He gently caressed her hair and kissed her cheeks as he waited for her to adjust to his size. She whimpered and tried to return his kisses, pressing her body up against his.

            “I think I’m ready…” She hesitantly rolled her hips, hissing softly.

            “Shh, just a bit longer. I want you to enjoy this.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. Taylor smiled at him shyly and leaned up to kiss him. After a few more minutes, she rolled her hips again. This time, Genji was blessed by a soft moan from his new lover. He smiled and started to thrust slowly into her, earning more moans.

            “Genji… Oh, my Genji...”

            “My lily…” He kissed her intently as his thrusts grew harder and faster. Taylor locked her legs around him and reached up to thread her hands through his thick dark hair. The bed started to shake as he pounded into her.

            “S-So clooose…” She whined and looked up at him, trying so hard to hang on.

            “Me too… Together…” He panted softly and bucked harder into her, making her bounce against him. Taylor gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders as she came, her body clenching around her lover. Genji gasped at the sudden tightness and poured his love into her, making his love shiver. Taylor panted heavily and stared up at him, her legs twitching as he gave a few more slow thrusts. He slowly pulled out and lay beside her, pulling her close and kissing her head.

            “My sweet lily… How I adore you so…” He smiled and gently caressed her hair. Taylor looked up at him shyly and smiled.

            “And… I adore you, my ninja lord…”


End file.
